Over a Barrel/Gallery
Train ride Pony Powered Train S1E21.png|Those are some STRONG ponies to pull a train all day and all night... Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png|Applejack is found telling a bedtime story to... an apple tree? Tucking in Bloomberg S1E21.PNG|Applejack, tucking in Bloomberg. Rarity "Applejack!" S1E21.png|"Applejack!" Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|"Were you reading a bedtime story to..." Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png|Bloomberg being tucked in by Mama AJ. Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png|"...an apple tree?" Rarity narrowing her eyes S1E21.png|Rarity BI Applejack and Rarity S1E21.PNG Applejack "one of my favorites" S01E21.png Rarity watching AJ tickle Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity doesn't think the arrangement is fair S1E21.png|"No fair, Applejack!" Rarity feels crowded and cramped S1E21.png|"You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies." Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?" Rarity and Applejack S1E21.PNG|"Who you calling a baby?! Bloomberg's no baby!" Rarity watching AJ reassure Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity frowning S1E21.png Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png|"It's widdle Rarity who's all 'saddy-waddy'!" Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png|Grumpy dragon Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png|You missed a few... Spike "Okay, fine." S1E21.png|"Okay, fine." Burning the popcorn S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png|My popcorn... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png|... my eye. Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png|Sleepy Dash by the candlelight. Pinkie and RD whispering in the dark S1E21.png|And a silly Pie to boot! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the dark S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|"No. Fluttershy" "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png|Note to self: Never use sarcasm in front of Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Well, that was a loud slam. "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Huffy the Magic Dragon." Rarity angry at her noisy friends S1E21.png|"Would you all be quiet... NOW!" Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Hurry! Spike parting curtain to Bloomberg's compartment S1E21.png|"Bloomberg?" Spike "I tend to snore a bit" S1E21.png|"Sorry, I tend to snore a bit. Goodnight." Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png|Cuddly tree Entering buffalo territory Main 5 what's that rumbling S01E21.png Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png Rarity admiring the buffalo's accessories S1E21.png|"I just love their accessories." Twilight "they're getting awfully close to the train" S01E21.png Horses Pulling Train Surprised S1E21.png|Am I seeing this? Buffalo Bumping Train S1E21.png Spike sleeping soundly S01E21.png Buffalo Approaching Train S1E21.png Pinkie looking outside the window at buffalo S1E21.png|"Ooh, looky, now they're doing tricks!" Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Little Strongheart First Appearance S1E21.png Little Strongheart On Buffalo Back S1E21.png|Now that is a ride! Little Strongheart on the train S01E21.png Rainbow Dash on the train S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|Flip like a ninja. Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Well at least it is not a mountain. Little Strongheart On Top of Caboose S1E21.png Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png|You can whistle with hooves? Little Strongheart and Buffalo Stealing Caboose S1E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Spike Trapped S1E21.png|Spike is doomed. Rainbow Dash in pain S01E21.png Arriving in Appleloosa The ponies are leaving the train in a hurry S1E21.png Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|One happy colt from Appleloosa in their faces! Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png|Hey there, AJ! Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png The ponies after stepping off the train S1E21.png Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png|Tha's a nice face Applejack Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png Appleloosa Pony Artist S1E21.png|Its a rough start Applejack and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Aj and Twilight S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|A pony getting thrown out of the Salt Block. Applejack tries to talk to Braeburn S1E21.png Applejack "BRAEBURN!" S01E21.png|''"BRAEBURN!"'' Applejack talks to Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png|"I am trying my best not to freak out!" Sad Braeburn S01E21.png Buffalo camp Pinkie scares Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|A wild Pinkie Pie appeared! Rainbow Dash yelps S1E21.png Pinkie "Ah'ya caught me!" S1E21.png Pinkie "You're good." S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|"Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?!" Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png|"You gotta get out of here!" Pinkie Pie "I do?" S1E21.png|"I do?" Rainbow Dash "You're going to blow my cover!" S1E21.png|"You're gonna blow my cover!" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" RD "I'm trying to save Spike!" S1E21.png|"I'm trying to save Spike!" Pinkie "Oh my gosh, so am I!" S1E21.png|"Oh my gosh, so am I!" RD "And the more of us there are out here" S1E21.png|"And the more of us there are out here..." Buffalo start to surround Pinkie and RD S1E21.png|"...the more chances of us getting..." Buffalo surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...caught." Pinkie staring at buffalo who are surrounding her S01E21.png Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie to run S1E21.png|"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Buffalo charging RD and Pinkie S01E21.png RD and Pinkie Pie confused S01E21.png Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png|Dragon respect. Pinkie and RD astonished by Spike's rapport with the buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie and Dash listening to Spike S1E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png|"I say we turn tail and bail while we still-" Pinkie loves the buffalo's food S1E21.png|"Before we finish EATING?" Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png|"Are you loco in the coco?" Little Strongheart Giving Spike Turquoise S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png|"Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?" Little Strongheart "you like gemstones, yes?" S01E21.png Little Strongheart S1E21.png Pinkie waves at Little Strongheart S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "YOU!!!" S01E21.png Little Strongheart is in trouble S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png Thunderhoovesid.png Buffalo Bored S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face2 S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face3 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash legs crossed S01E21.png Rainbow Dash super angry S01E21.png LSH and Chief Thunderhooves super shocked S01E21.png RD "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png Rarity "Gently please" S01E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Little Strongheart Sorry S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care LSH, Silverstar, and Thunderhooves confused S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png|Pinkie is ready to show us. Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|All set to go! Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png|And so, the song begins. Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png|Spike can play the piano... huh. Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png|Pinkie is about to make her entrance Pinkie's song S01E21.png|Shoo-Be-Doo-Shoo-Shoo-Be-Doo! Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|Nice outfit Watching Pinkie Pie's Act S1E21 .png|How are we seeing this? Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Pinkie has her helpers to help with her musical number Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Being lowered, so she can continue on Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|"What's this pink pony up to...?" Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|Pinkie demonstrates "Hoof in mouth disease" quite literally Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pulls a poor buffalo's lip. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png|Spike shoots Pinkie a subtle wink Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pops out of the piano, because she can Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png|Nopony is quite as happy as Pinkie Pinkie having fun S1E21.png|Dancing in the piano Pinkie Pie "So what do you say" S01E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png|A closeup shot of Pinkie dancing Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png|Hey, this is another way in which the ponies and buffalo of Appleloosa can agree: they both think Pinkie is completely nuts. Pinkie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png|Wait, when did Pinkie convince that crowd to dance in her musical number? Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|You Got to Share, You Got to Care Pinkie hay S01E21.png Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png|Pinkie finishes up the song Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Twilight can't believe that actually happened Spike cheering S1E21.png|Spike cheers for Pinkie (he's the only one to do so) Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png|Pinkie takes a bow, for a performance "well-done" (or so she thinks) Silverstar and Thunderhooves in agreement S01E21.png|It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to an agreement. Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png "That was the worst performance we've ever seen" S01E21.png|That was the worst performance we've ever seen. Chief Thunderhooves stands tall S01E21.png Thunderhooves and Silverstar face to face S1E21.png|Face to Face! Pinkie "That wasn't the message of my song at all" S01E21.png|That wasn't the message of my song at all. War Twilight angry pout S01E21.png|Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?! Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war 2 S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war 3 S01E21.png Sad Little Strongheart and Spike S01E21.png RD tries to reason with Thunderhooves S01E21.png Appleloosa is braced for attack S01E21.png Buffalo look over Appleloosa S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|KA BOOM! The stage explodes many Buffalo! Meadow Song.png|What the... Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png|Prepared for the deadliest food fight Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves reluctant S01E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png|For a moment, they think that Chief Thunderhooves has decided to not attack. Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png|Suddenly, in a Singer costume, a pony named Pinkie started singing and dancing... Chief Thunderhooves Angry S1E21.png|That really makes Chief Thunderhooves angry. Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|Uh-Oh... Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png|Because you can't roller skate in a Buffalo herd Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png|KA-BOOM! No Buffalo can hurt Pinky Buffalo rush Appleloosa S01E21.png Barrage of Pies S1E21.png|Their pies will block out the sun. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest lies in wait Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|She jumps out the window landing on a charging Buffalo Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves fumes S01E21.png Thunderhooves barrels toward Silverstar S01E21.png Sheriff Silverstar accepts his fate S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves hit with pie S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png|The end for Chief Thunderhooves? Chief Thunderhooves knockout closeup S01E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves yum S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png|I've got a much better idea! Peace Clearing Trees For Buffalo S1E21.PNG|The ponies clear a path for the buffalo. Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png Road For Buffalo S1E21.png|Compromise. Spike prefers turquoise over pie S01E21.png|I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. Bloomberg planted on top of a hill S1E21.png|Bloomberg, this is your special day. Peace between Appleloosans and buffalo S01E21.png "Even the worst of enemies can become friends" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|Pinkie breaks the 4th wall for the last time. Category:Season 1 episode galleries